A Life of Misunderstanding
by PrettyBoyLover
Summary: What if Maria wasn't the Moon Princess, but her older sister Katarina was? What if said older sister also used to live in Moonacre before Maria was born? And used to be secret friends with Robin De Noir?
1. Moving Back To Moonacre

_I own no characters except Katarina._

Chapter 1:

Katarina Merryweather was walking behind her younger sister Maria as they walked next to their father's coffin being taken to the cemetery in a carriage. When they got there Maria threw a rose onto of the coffin as it was laid in the ground. Katarina walked to the next tombstone and put another rose down on her mother's grave. However she felt weird, as if someone was watching her. She looked to the side to see a boy dressed in black in the gazebo. _It couldn't be him_. She thought as he reminded her of an old friend she had when she was younger. She walked back next to her little sister and looked back to see the boy was gone._ I'm obviously losing it._ Maria looked up to her older sister in wonder of what could be confusing her. As did their governess Mrs. Heliotrope.

When the three of them were sat in a room listening to the Katarina and Maria's father's will being read out. Katarina could see her little sister's hurt face as she heard their father had been back in London and hadn't told them or come home to them.

"He lost everything? Even the house?" Mrs. Heliotrope asked confused and astonished.

"Yes, but he did leave Katarina her old book." He said handing Katarina the book he mentioned.

"The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley! I remember always reading this when I used to live there." She said happy to have the book back.

Back at the house Mrs. Heliotrope was sat with Maria on the bed as Katarina sat at the mirror letting down her hair. Katarina felt sorry for Maria as she sent Mrs. Heliotrope away saying she was fine. Katarina knew better.

"What's wrong love?" Katarina asked as she saw a tear fall down Maria's cheek.

"He was back. He was back and he didn't bother telling us!" She cried finally letting it all out. Katarina hugged her, calming her down. "I can't believe he would do this!"

"I know, I know. But he will have had his reasons. We can't just doubt him out of no-where. Do you want a story before bed?" Katarina asked stroking her sister's hair.

"Yes please" Maria answered wiping her cheeks and lying down.

"Ok. I'll read you the story of Moonacre shall I?" She picked up the book and opened it to the first page. "_Okay. Once upon a perfect time, many hundreds of years ago. When the old magic clung to Moonacre Valley. There was a young woman whose skin gleamed as pale as the stars, and whose heart was as pure as moonlight. Such was her bravery, and goodness. She was beloved by nature, as if she were its own daughter. One faithful night, the moon blessed her, with and extraordinary gift, that would change the magic of the valley, forever. The moon pearls. From that day forth she was known as The Moon Princess. Two ancient families lived in harmony at the edge of the valley. Sharing nature's bounty. Daughter of the De Noir clan, The Moon Princess fell deeply in love and was to be married to Sir Ralph Merryweather. Her father, Sir William De Noir, blessed the union by presenting the couple with a rare black lion. In turn, Sir Ralph gave his bride a unicorn, lured from the wild white horses of the sea. Her heart overflowing with happiness, The Moon Princess revealed the magical pearls to both families. Legend told of their unique power, so strong the pearls would grant every wish. Both good and evil._" Katarina then quickly slammed the book shut realizing she had been watching the pictures move like a film while she was telling the story. She then looked over to see Maria staring at her shocked. "You should be going to sleep. Big day tomorrow." Katarina said whilst pulling herself up off the bed hoping that Maria wouldn't ask her what's wrong. She got what she wanted. Maria went to bed saying goodnight and dozed off into a deep sleep.

_What's happening to me? This never used to happen when I read it before..._ She then gave up and lay beside her sister. _I'm just upset about father. That's all. Everything will be back to normal soon._ That was her last thought before falling asleep too.

The next day, Katarina woke to see Maria already awake and ready. Katarina had dreamt about The Moon Princess and the boy from the funeral that night and was happy to finally get away from her subconscious. She hoped that there would be enough to distract her and get her mind off all the weird stuff that had been happening since her father's death. She and Maria were to go and live with their Uncle Benjamin Merryweather. She hadn't seen her uncle since Maria was 1, when she was 6. She could still remember the large house and the large black dog Wrolf. She loved that dog so much; she would always run around with it. _He's probably long gone by now._ She thought sadly. After getting dressed, in what everyone else thought was crazy to wear because it wasn't all big and puffy like the other 'young ladies' dresses, she went downstairs to see that Maria had already said goodbye to everyone. Katarina hugged them all; as she made sure that she never treated them as just people who worked for her. And they certainly appreciated it. She then saw Digweed, her uncle's servant. "DIGWEED!" she shouted running up to and throwing her arms around him. "It's so good to see you again! How's the house?"

"Pretty bad miss, it's been falling apart ever since Loveday left." He answered hugging back.

"Katarina, don't go bothering the staff already!" Mrs. Heliotrope shouted and Katarina quickly let go of Digweed.

"It's no problem ma'am, she done it when she was only little as well." Digweed replied smiling.

"Well?" She said holding up a couple of suitcases. Digweed then quickly grabbed them and placed them in the carriage.

"There's no need to be so rude Mrs. Heliotrope. Just because he works for us doesn't mean he's not a person." Katarina said to Mrs. Heliotrope after climbing into the carriage behind her and Maria.

A few hours later they were in the country almost at the gate that Katarina remembered so well from when she was younger, when Maria sighed.

"How can they possibly expect me to live in the country? It's full of... the country side."

To that Katarina rolled her eyes and said "You need the country more than ever, I mean listen to yourself, a lot of people live in the country of their own free will and you're bad mouthing it!"

"Now girls, there's only one thing that can save us now." Mrs. Heliotrope said before her and Maria said in sync "Classic French needle point." To which Katarina rolled her eyes again.

When they finally arrived at the gate Mrs. Heliotrope and Maria were moaning and asking questions to if they were there yet or if Digweed was deaf. Katarina had had enough. She stood and looked out the window and told them that he was opening the gate to get through. Suddenly she was grabbed by a boy and the two women in the carriage behind her were screaming while fighting off another two boys. She had almost given up hope when she grabbed a needle off the seat and cut scratched it along the boy's hand causing him to shout out in pain and let her go. While the three women in the carriage were panting from the fight Digweed had gotten through the gate and closed it behind him. Katarina then looked back and saw the three boys at the gate screaming angrily at the fact that they had gotten away. Katarina then sighed as she saw the boy from the funeral. She then gave up and had to realize who it was. Her fingers then traced the necklace around her neck and zoned out into a daydream until they got to the house an hour later. When Katarina got out of the carriage she realized Mrs. Heliotrope must have already been introduced to Uncle Benjamin and gone inside. When she got inside she beamed seeing that Wrolf was sat on the floor next to the fireplace barking at Maria and Mrs. Heliotrope. "WROLF!" she shouted running over and hugging the big black dog. The dog immediately stopped barking and licked her cheek.

"Katarina" Uncle Benjamin said smiling and giving his niece a hug. "So good to have you back, Wrolf has missed you, as have I."

"Thank god I'm back! It's so boring everywhere else! I needed this." She said back smiling. She then turned to see Maria and Mrs. Heliotrope looking very confused. _Uncle obviously wasn't so nice to them when they entered. He wasn't really nice to anyone to be honest. No-one understands why he is so nice to me. But I'm not going to complain._ She thought before sitting next to Wrolf who then placed his head on her lap.

Not long after her uncle was showing Mrs. Heliotrope and Maria to their rooms. She already knew that she and Maria would be sharing the same room. The room Katarina had stayed in when she was last here. Katarina went and heard Maria shout goodnight to her uncle and that he had decided not to answer. When she was coming round the corner she said "Charmed I'm sure." To which Maria laughed and followed Katarina into their room. It was perfect. Just the way she had left it. The stars on the ceiling, the big fireplace with the two chairs next to it where she would sit for ages just looking at picture books. Maria seemed happy with it too. They went to bed talking about what Katarina used to do when she used to live here. Katarina however managed to leave out her number of trips into the forest. Yet again, she dreamt of the boy from the funeral. Her old friend who she had left 12 years ago. Robin De Noir...

**A/N: Hopefully someone will review. I don't count on it :PP I picture Katarina to look like Nina Dobrev. If you've read it then thank you :') xx**


	2. Old Friends Meet Again

_I own no characters apart from Katarina._

Chapter 2:

**Katarina's POV**

When I woke up the next morning Maria was still asleep. I looked to the side and saw two plates of milk and cookies. Marmaduke. I smiled to myself and started to nibble on a cookie. _Nom._ I thought turning to see Maria's eyes flutter open. "Morning love."

"Morning Kat. Where did they come from?" Maria asked pointing to the two plates.

"The chef brought us them. Have one; they're amazing I assure you." I replied handing her a cookie.

Maria took the cookie and took a small bite out of it. "Mmmm, they really are good. When can you read me the rest of that book?"

"Why don't you get dressed and you can take the book for the day. That sound good?"

"Yes, thank you." Maria then got up and made her way to see a dress laid on her chair. "What's this?" She held it up in front of her just to throw it down again. "Oh no. No I think not." She then made her way over to the chest which held her clothes. After she was dressed she took the book and made her way out of the room.

I had sighed when my sister refused to wear the dress that Loveday had obviously left her. Loveday knew I wore stuff like that anyway. It's was good to know she was alright. I then got up and put my hair into the usual brown ringlets I always do. I wished that Maria would get over the rich posh snob life she had lived her whole life. I then heard Maria shouting and made my way to where she was. Maria was in the kitchen shouting at Mrs. Heliotrope to get uncle to give her the book back. _I should have known he would put it back where he always hid it. I'll show her where it is soon. For now I want breakfast._ I sat down in the chair next to wear Maria was standing. "Sit and calm down love. No need to stress over that book. I'll show you where it is later." Maria did as I told her. We were then joined by uncle who sat down and poured himself a large cup of **something**. I never actually learned what it was. I didn't want to.

"Maria you must try this sometime." Mrs. Heliotrope finally broke the silence.

"A dish most enjoyed in silence so I've heard." Uncle Benjamin, happy as ever said, trying to hint that he wanted no talking.

"Uncle you ought to return our fathers book to us." Maria said calmly watching as uncle just looked at her then cracked an egg into his drink and take a couple of mouthfuls.

"Well you certainly have a very good cook Sir Benjamin. Have you had her long?" Mrs. Heliotrope asked obviously trying to ease the tension.

"Madame, no woman had set a foot in this house for years. And believe me the silence has been blissful."

"Oh... Well I must say this country food is doing wonders on my trapped wind"

"Can't a man enjoy a meal in his own home in silence!" Uncle had snapped. It confused me to why he was like this. He never used to be. It's probably the absence of Loveday.

"Well do tell us uncle. Why did you invite such irritating noisy females, into your nice quite house? I'd love to know." Maria asked.

As soon as she had finished that sentence I was out of the room. I didn't need to listen to this argument. So I just went to Wrolf outside in the back garden. He was just lying about as always. Until he saw me. Then he ran and jumped me! I loved Wrolf. I had missed him terribly. Around and hour later I Wrolf went back into the house to get something to eat no doubt. I walked in after him to see my sister getting taught a different language. Wrolf then was away to walk out when he stopped and looked at me. "Ugh, fine I'll stay with you." I smiled and followed him out, laughing at the shocked faces of Mrs. Heliotrope and Maria.

That night I was looking out the window to see a white horse. "Hmm, there's a white horse outside. Uncle never lets them just walk about. How strange." I said lying down on the bed next to Maria. We stayed in silence until one of the stars on the roof shot off and disappeared.

"What was that!" Maria shouted.

"Shh, calm down love. Just a shooting star. There are a number of them in the world. Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep." I said smoothing her hair.

She then went to sleep. I would never let her know of how weird it actually was. Normally shooting stars come and go out of no-where, they don't sit there for a while **then** shoot away. The second strange thing I've seen today...

The next day I woke up to see Maria asleep again. I got up quietly after seeing the two plates of milk and cookies on the table instead of the bedside. I then looked over to see Maria wake up and reach over to find nothing. "Looking for milk and cookies love?" I asked as she turned and grew a smile. She came over and took a sip of milk and a bite out of one of the cookies, then turned around just to roll her eyes at yet another dress from Loveday. After we both got dressed we went downstairs to the sound of a piano being played. We then realized the piano was covered up. How could it be playing? Maria opened the piano and gasped when she saw the keys moving themselves. "Move over a bit." I said sitting down next to her and started playing along with the piano. It was the song Loveday always played. She taught me how to play it when I was 5. We were both then shocked to hear our uncle say "Digweed! Bring me my whip."

Outside Maria and Mrs. Heliotrope where moaning about how Maria shouldn't be allowed to sit upon a horse. I then joined them after Mrs. Heliotrope came back inside. "Uncle? Is Solo still here?"

"Yes Kat. And has been a bit restless since you left." He replied with a large grin on his face. He was obviously happy that I didn't have the same problem as Maria.

I then whistled once and a medium sized white horse with light grey freckles on its face came running into view. I smiled so wide when she remember who I was and came straight to me leaning her cheek into my open hand. I really was happy to know all the animals I left were still here waiting for me when I came back 12 years later. How? I shall never know. "Hello my good friend." I said kissing her cheek. I then turned to see Maria doing the same to a little white horse I had learned was called Periwinkle. It was nice to see that she was getting better at dealing with animals. About half an hour later, uncle turned to look at Maria.

"You're getting on well with Periwinkle."

"Yes uncle. She's quite feisty."

"We should be heading back. It's getting late."

"Uncle I'm really enjoying this, can I stay out a little longer?"

"As long as you promise to stay within Moonacre boundaries. Remember I can only vouch for your safety if you stay out of the forest."

"I shall be home before long, and Katarina will take good care of me."

"Very well. Make sure she doesn't go into the forest Katarina."

"Of course. Why would I even let her near it?" I replied with an innocent smile.

"Goodbye uncle!" I and Maria said together as he rode away.

5 minutes later we were riding next to the forest. "What's so special about the forest anyway?" I heard Maria ask.

"Well, it's not the forest; it's the people running around the forest. The Merryweathers are not welcome on their territory. This just happens to be the forest."

She then stopped, got off Periwinkle, whispered "You stay here" into his ear and went into the forest. I then did the same to find her getting a Moonacre Hare out of a trap. _Oh no._ I thought as I saw Robin jump out of no-where.

**Robin's POV**

"One trap 2 catches" he said to Maria. As his friends came out of other bushes.

"What do you want?" Maria asked clearly scared of what might happen.

He simply laughed as his friend grabbed her. "That's girls. Trap an animal and they can't resist coming to help."

_Flashback_

"_You really shouldn't trap animals you know." Katarina said looking at him with sadness in her eyes._

"_Well what do you suggest I do? My father wants me to and I'm only 4. I can't really go against his orders."_

"_My father and uncle told me not to go into the forest. Yet I'm still here." She then smiled warmly._

"_My name is Robin De Noir."_

"_Katarina Merryweather, it's nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand._

_He shook her hand and smiled back, who cared if she was a Merryweather? She was nicer than any of the De Noir girls._

_End of Flashback_

"I know who you are! You're bandits and plunderers!" Maria said sounding so confident, but you could see the fear in her eyes. Until she started hitting one of my friends. I grabbed her and pulled her away to have her hit me until she saw my hand. "You."

"You're coming with us now. My father is just dying to make your acquaintance"

"Still listening to your father!" I turned to see none other than Katarina stood there with a smirk on her face. "You're not 4 anymore are you Robin?" She walked and pulled Maria to the side and whistled twice.

"No, but then again, neither are you. What are you doing in the forest?"

"What are **you** doing with my little sister?" she replied when the demon dog came up behind her. "Wrolf, take Maria back home would you? I'll whistle if I need you again. Thank you." The demon dog then did exactly what she asked, but not until Katarina gave Maria the hare.

"You do realize you're messing with my orders."

"I'm also disobeying my uncle's. Still always with the black. Why? It's such a dull colour." She said frowning. I hated seeing her frown. It just didn't look right on her face.

"Guys, I've got this one. Go back. Tell my father I'll bring her in a minute." They all did what I said and left.

"At least someone listens to what you tell them." She said smiling again. "You're letting me go. Why?"

"Because, I don't like doing such things so easily. I need at least a small fight." I said laughing. She laughed back.

"I suppose you'll need something to trick your father?"

"Of course."

"Here." She said smiling and handing me a couple of ribbons from her hair. "Should be enough. I don't like the fact you weren't showing the same compassion to my sister. Why me?"

"Was she my friend 12 years ago? No."

"That's not really her fault now is it? Anyway, I must be going, my uncle will be terribly worried if Maria gets back and I don't."

"Of course. I'll see you again no doubt."

"Of course." She mocked my tone causing me to laugh. She then walked over and gave me a hug. "It's been boring having no-one to sneak off and see for the past 12 years."

"Yeah, I agree." I said shocked that she would still hug me after I did what I did to her sister.

"Goodbye." She said before walking straight out of the forest.

_Flashback_

"_Friends for 2 years now! I got you a gift!" I said handing her a necklace._

"_A black robin?" She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you. I've got something for you too." She said handing me a bracelet._

"_A brown cat. Cat as in Kat-arina?" I laughed at the pun._

"_Em, I didn't get you it because we've been friends for 2 years. I got you it because I'm moving."_

"_What?" My grin dropped straight away._

"_Me, my mother, my father and my little sister are leaving Moonacre. I won't be able to see you."_

"_Oh."_

"_I'm sorry. Hopefully we'll see each other in the future."_

"_Of course." She then hugged me._

"_Goodbye." She said before walking straight out of the forest._

_End of Flashback_

Looking down at the bracelet I smiled at the fact that I had my old friend back, even if we couldn't see each other as much as last time with the fact that I had a crowd around me all the time and she had her sister. Hopefully one day this stupid feud will be over, and we can be friends without any secrets. Hoping seemed to work out so far.


	3. You're The Moon Princess!

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed! It means a lot that you like my story :') Hope you enjoy! :D**

_I own no characters apart from Katarina._

Chapter 3:

**Katarina's POV**

That night I had seen that white horse again, only to find out Maria couldn't see it. Then another star disappeared. I dreamt about Robin **again** that night. In the morning I woke up to see Maria already dressed and away to go downstairs. "Up so early love?" I asked, sitting up to see another of Loveday's dresses lying on a chair after obviously being dismissed by Maria **again**.

"Yes, I'm going downstairs to ask Uncle some questions." She said before quickly leaving the room.

"No! Maria! Don't! Oh... That's just perfect." I said sarcastically before getting ready myself. When I left the room I heard Uncle shout at Maria about asking questions. I was half way down the stairs when we crossed paths and he was crying. Oh dear_._ I gave him an apologetic look before giving him a hug. He accepted both then went on his way to his room. Poor man. I then saw Wrolf leading Maria somewhere. In the direction they were going I believed he was showing her the kitchen, so I decided to go for another horse ride.

The day was warmer than the last. I was at the edge of the forest again. I just walked next to it. I refuse to go in and find Robin and his band of idiots. Why couldn't he just go against his father's wishes? Then again he's always been too afraid of his father. After 5 minutes I gave up on my own fight. I got off of Solo and went into the forest. I must have only walked around for about 3 minutes before Robin jumped into view without anyone behind him.

"Didn't think you'd come back so fast." He said with a small smile.

"Well, my uncle and my sister have their own things to attend to at the moment. I was bored. You know I always came here when I was bored." I replied smiling back.

"So, what do you want to do? I can take you anywhere in the forest as you probably remember." He bowed and held out his arm.

"Do I remember you always gloating about knowing the forest like the back of your hand? Yes." I said taking his arm.

He laughed. "Well it's not my fault I'm amazing. Well, at least that's what you used to always say." This time I laughed.

"I don't believe I have long. Maria will wonder where I am."

"A walk along the river it is then." He smiled walking to the destination of choice.

2 hours later we were back at the edge of the forest. "Will you father not question where you've been?"

"Probably, but I'll think of something. He always seems to believe me." A shy smile suddenly appeared on his face. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Probably sooner than I think. I didn't plan of coming today. Why were you alone anyway?"

"Em, I saw you walk into the forest. I got them to go away. Saying I needed some time to think of how to capture you. They left straight away. They always want to get out of work." He laughed.

"Well, I must be going. Goodbye Robin."

"Goodbye." He said hugging me then running in the direction I always believed to be his home.

When I got home I stayed outside with Wrolf for a while, running around and messing about. I loved Moonacre with all my heart. I hated that I had been away from it for 12 years of my life. Maria would soon agree. I can tell that she will love it here. As soon as she gets over the life she used to have. She already loves the animals. Especially the hare she took in from the forest. She had named her Serena. When it turned dark I decided to go inside. I was in the doorway when Maria came running up to me.

"Katarina! Katarina! You're not going to believe this! The house! Moonacre! Its all-"

"Cursed. I know."

"So you know that you're The Moon Princess!"

"What! Don't be ridiculous!"

"But that horse you see! The white horse that I can't see but you can! It's a sign that you're The Moon Princess!"

"It's just me seeing things Maria. Don't get all worked up over it."

"But I've worked it out! You've only got until the next moon rises! That's hardly any time at all!"

"You seriously believe that I'm The Moon Princess, don't you?" I asked sadness in my eyes at my sister's delusion.

"So does Marmaduke!"

"What! But Marmaduke is almost always right!"

"And he said that **you're** The Moon Princess!"

"The next moon rise you say?" I couldn't believe it. I thought that at first but, I just didn't want it to be true. But if Marmaduke also thinks so. It **must **be.

"Yes! I worked it out!"

"Well, let's get to bed. I'll start thinking about what to do in the morning."

We both made our way up the stairs and into our bedroom. The book was sat on the table. Obviously Marmaduke had told her about the secret place the book was always hidden when Uncle didn't want it found. I had noticed that the picture was back on the wall. The Moon Princess painting. I watched as Maria fell asleep. I sat up thinking about the story for a couple of minutes before falling asleep myself. I woke up the next morning to find Maria gone. I went downstairs and everyone was worried. "Where's Maria!" I shouted. Worried at the looks on everybody's faces.

"We don't know where she is. No-one has seen her since last night." My uncle answered my question.

I hurried up the stairs and went over to the fireplace. I remembered Loveday showed me a secret passage way by pulling the horses head down. I went through the passage way until I came into the room where I found Loveday talking to Maria about how she rescues as many injured creatures as she can. "Maria!" I shouted running over and giving her a hug. "I was so worried. Why did you run away!"

"I had a dream. It was of you drowning after being chased. I thought that if I left you would too. To look for me. I wanted to make sure no-one could hurt you." She replied hugging back.

"Oh Maria. Never do that to me again. Understand? I want **you** safe. I don't care about anyone else as long as you're okay."

"Katarina." I heard Loveday say my name as I turned around. I smiled and we hugged.

"Loveday. I'm so happy to see you again. So, this is where you live now?"

"Yes. Come over and look in the mirror dear."

When I did Loveday started saying something. I saw the moon crash into the ground and a large flash went across Moonacre. I jumped back and gasped.

"You saw something didn't you!" Loveday asked smiling.

"We have to go! We have to leave!" Maria shouted grabbing her bag and tugging on my sleeve.

"No! I'm sorry. I'm not really used to company. And I do want us to be friends." Loveday said trying to calm Maria down. She then mentioned something about our father but I wasn't really listening.

"I need to go outside. It's too hot in here." I said walking out of the door. We were all sat on a rock looking over the trees.

"Katarina and I are the same" Loveday started saying to Maria. "Except..."

"Except?" Maria asked.

"Where I have failed. She may succeed." Loveday said looking over at me. I was sat a couple of feet away from them, gathering my thoughts.

"What about our uncle? Sir Benjamin. Can't he help?" Maria asked.

"Never, ever mention that man to me again. Do you understand?" Loveday sounded angry. I wasn't used to that tone in her voice. She then turned to me. "Your past is behind you. Your future awaits you if you want it. You decide."

"I want to help. I just don't know I'm supposed to do to begin."

"Find the pearls. Nobody knows where they are. Each family blames the other for taking them."

"Well they are both to blame." Maria cut in. "The De Noirs took the casket and we must have the key."

Suddenly it hit me. I remembered the book mark and when I saw Sir Ralph Merryweather take the key in the movie in my head. "The key. Maria did you bring the book?"

"Yes." She opened her bag and passed me the book.

I then took the key out of the bookmark and showed them it. "Now for the casket. You have to take me there."

"Where?" Loveday asked as we all started walking into the forest.

"To the De Noirs. You have to take me to where they live."

About half an hour later we could see the top of one of the towers. I looked back to see Loveday muttering something and looking distressed. "Loveday, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry! I can never go back there!" She shouted running away.

"Loveday! Loveday! Loveday!" Maria shouted running to see where Loveday was going.

"Maria. Go after her, stay with her until I come and get you."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"How did I have a feeling you would say that? Well then, c'mon we better start get going and figure out how to get inside." I said grabbing her hand as we started to walk towards the De Noir's home.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review :') xx**


	4. Never Thought This Would Happen

_I own no characters apart from Katarina._

Chapter 4:

**Katarina's POV:**

We walked through the town past more people in black. What's with all the black? It's such a dull colour! We were walking up a path alone with a gate at the end. However there was a guard - great. Then there were men who had obviously been drinking coming up behind us. We quickly hid behind a wagon waiting for them to go through. Once they were through we snuck in behind the guard's back. We walked around until we found a door. Walking inside it was dark, only lit by candle light. Round the corner there were people talking at a large wooden table eating dinner. "You stay hidden behind this wall. Do not go out into the open, not even to be curios. Understand?" I asked Maria and she nodded. I then walked down the hall. However I only got halfway down the large hallway when I heard Maria screaming. I should have known she would have gone out to listen in. I ran and saw her being held by 2 men while the leader was talking to her; obviously Robin's father Coeur De Noir. "Hey! Let her go!" I shouted while running down the stairs.

"The Moon Princess, come to join us. I knew if we had your sister you would come to her aid." Coeur said to me as Robin grabbed onto my arm.

"Nice to meet you Coeur, so what's Robin been up to for the past 12 years I've been gone?"

"What!" He asked angrily looking at his son.

"I have no idea what she's talking about father! I've only met her in the woods when we almost caught her." Robin replied looking completely sincere. Good actor hey?

"I believe you. My son is not a traitor!"

"Of course. How could I be so foolish? A Moon Princess always lies." I replied smirking.

"I'd like you to meet my ancestor." Coeur said as Robin shoved me down onto my knees.

"Eh, ow!" I said sarcastically looking back up to Robin. "Take it easy on the women hey? Or do you not know what one is?"

Maria and Coeur then went on to argue and I just stood there not wanting to know what they were saying. I now and then picked something up. I especially noticed when he opened the casket to show there was nothing in it. He then went on to bad mouth our family and chant about how the De Noirs would feast on revenge. Soon after that Maria and I were being dragged down into the dungeons. Robin then pushed me too far and rough. "Leave me alone you oaf!"

He laughed "Y'know for someone in your current predicament I've got to admire your spirit." He looked smug, until I kicked his leg. He then doubled over in pain. His friends started laughing about how I was feisty and asking him what he was going to do with me and saying that they wouldn't take that from me. He then pushed Maria into a cell. "You're coming with me! I want to show you what happens when you kick me in the leg!" He shouted before shooing away his **friends**. We then reached a room which he shoved me into and closed the door behind him. When he turned around however, his expression was a lot softer.

"Why are you trying to get me caught?" He asked looking pained.

"Why are you keeping me and my sister captive?"

"Technically I'm only keeping your sister captive, you're sitting on a nice comfy bed in my room. You're still my friend. No matter what. But you didn't need to kick my leg." He laughed.

"I needed to give you some kind of reason to separate me and Maria without your **friends** questioning you."

"You still wear that?" He asked out of no-where looking completely confused. I looked down to see my necklace. The black robin he had given me the day I left.

"Yes, I always do. I just hide it really well. And you can't make fun of me. Don't think I've been oblivious to the fact you've been wearing the bracelet I gave you every day I've seen you."

"I wasn't going to make fun of you. I couldn't."

I saw a look on Robin's face that I had never seen before. I didn't know what it was. I would give anything to know what he was thinking at this point...

**Robin's POV:**

I sat down next to her on the bed, my best friend. I always wanted her to be able to visit my house. A shame this also had to be a secret. But I wasn't only keeping a secret from my family; I was keeping a secret from her. I didn't think I could ever tell her. But soon either she would be gone from the curse or she would lift it and everything would be fine anyways. So I guess there would be no harm on doing something about it. "So, why do you wear the necklace still?"

"Em, I don't know. I just never got round to finding something else I would want to wear. I mean, you're my best friend." She said while looking at the floor with a nervous look on her face.

"Oh, eh, so. What should we do while everyone thinks I'm being horrible to you?"

"I don't know. I've never been to your house before. If you haven't forgotten we're not supposed to hang out." She finally looked up.

"True. I'm surprised you don't hate me. I mean I'm so horrible to your little sister and I'm a De Noir. Why don't you hate me?"

"I don't know that either. But for some reason I could never hate you. You're always going to be my best friend. No matter what. I have that problem of being a Moon Princess; I find it hard to hate anybody."

Then I couldn't help it. I needed to let her know how I felt. So, I leaned in. She looked shocked at first. But then she started to lean in as well! She felt the same way! I couldn't believe it. Our lips almost touched when all of a sudden there were yells from outside the room saying how Maria was escaping, then Katarina was on her feet and out the door. So close! Why couldn't that stupid girl just have waited a little bit longer! I ran out after her, the rest of my gang behind me shortly after. We came up to find Katarina and Marie stood on a wall. "Princess, what are you gonna do now?" We started edging closer to them. Katarina looked behind her and sighed.

"Maria I'm so sorry" Was what she said before pushing Maria off the wall and jumped to follow her. I ran to the edge to see them running away. We quickly set off after them. After around 3 minutes of running, we found my father on his horse.

"I want her dead. I won't let her stop the curse. Their death is our victory."

"Stupid girl. Should have stayed where you were." I said to myself as I walked off. After running a couple of minutes longer we found one of Katarina's ribbons caught on a branch. I quickly put it into my pocket and kept running. But I wasn't going in the direction I knew she was. I couldn't lead them to her. I wouldn't.

**Katarina's POV:**

After hiding in a log, running for about 5 minutes I was tired out. I sat on the floor leaning on a tree, panting when Wrolf came out of the trees. "Wrolf!" I hugged him, I had never been so happy to see him in my life. "Wrolf show us the way home, would you?" He did as I said and before long Maria and I were out of the forest and running towards the house.

"That demon dog can't protect you forever!" I heard Coeur shout, I looked back to see him throw his hat onto the floor. That didn't really matter to me. What mattered was that Maria was now in the house. Maria was safe. And Robin had let me go. I know he knew where I was, he always did. Hopefully I will be able to bring the two families together and lift the curse. I hate having to keep such secrets from everyone. But he had tried to kiss me. How did this happen. Sure we had written to each other under different names until we were 10. But I never thought he'd care about me in that way. I sighed looking back at the forest to see Robin now stood next to his father. I then slowly turned around and walked inside. I would lift this curse. Even if it was the **last** thing I did.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. It shouldn't take me that long to get to the end of the film. But I don't know if I should carry on and write more about Katarina after the end and just make stuff up. I don't know. If you want to give me your view on what I should do then just tell me in a review. Thanks for reading :') xx**


	5. Dreaming Of The Past

_I own no characters apart from Katarina._

Chapter 5:

**Katarina's POV:**

Uncle Benjamin was shouting at Maria when I walked into the house. He was going on about how we shouldn't have gone off and come back in this manor and at this hour. He told us to go to our room. Maria looked so upset. She started to go to the stairs; I then turned to our uncle and said "You are not our father." Maria and I then walked into our bedroom talking about how this could have happened. We wondered where the pearls could have been. What we could do to find them. She always seemed so enthusiastic about finding them. I was the only one that knew I would not take her with me if I had to go searching. I would never put her into danger like that. She had just been in danger; she was locked in a cell. I couldn't let her go through that again.

Later that night our uncle came and knocked on our door. Neither of us answered as we didn't want to see his face. We couldn't believe the way he had talked to us.

"Girls, girls open this door. Listen, it may be possible that I was a little bit on the firm side earlier. The point is you were both gone for such a long time, and without even telling us. I- We- Mrs. Heliotrope was beside herself with worry." He knocked again. "Girls, I know that, given that women and I don't always see eye to eye," He hesitated. "It wouldn't be untrue to say, I'm glad that you're back." By this time Maria and I were next to the door. When we opened it he was walking away. I was going to say something when he said "Who put this back on the wall? Digweed, Digweed! Come and take this away!" before storming off. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. We went back and lay down on our bed; Serena in Maria's arms, when another star fell from the sky. "Soon there won't be any stars left Katarina. The moon is getting closer and closer. What are we going to do?" Maria asked turning her head to look up at me. "Well, first, you're going to go to sleep. As am I. Then I will decide something in the morning, okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes as I took Serena from her and placed the hare on the floor. Not long after, Maria's breathe steadied and I knew she was asleep. Tonight was going to be a long night, if I did get any sleep, I'm sure it's not going to be a lot.

**No-one's POV:**

However, not long after she thought that, she was asleep herself. Maria was sleeping dreamlessly. Katarina on the other hand was dreaming of the past. Before she moved away from Moonacre, after she moved, after her and Robin stopped writing to each other, all up until the day when she moved back and she saw Robin again.

_Dream..._

_When they were 4..._

"_Y'know we'll have to stop sneaking off to meet each other someday." Robin has said to her while they were up a tree in a little tree house they had made._

"_We'll have to stop meeting each other when our parents find out. So far they haven't therefore we don't need to yet."_

"_Just because you aren't afraid of __**your**__ family, doesn't mean I'm not afraid of __**my**__ family."_

"_Well then that's your problem then isn't it? You need to suck it up and be a man!"_

"_I'm only 4."_

"_So? So am I, you don't see me cowering behind my father."_

"_Ugh, fine... I'll stand up to my father when I reach the age of... 17."_

"_Why 17?"_

"_Because that's the age I have decided."_

"_Fine, I can't wait to see __**that**__ day come." She smiled and jumped out of the tree. "I'll see you later Robin."_

_When they were 5..._

"_So, friends for a year now, present?" Robin said handing Katarina a black feather._

"_A black feather?"_

"_Hey, I'm 5 I can't really get much without my father noticing."_

"_True. And I wasn't disappointed I was just wondering why it was a black feather." She said laughing and handing Robin a pearl on a clip._

"_Hm, a pearl." He said clipping it to his shirt._

"_Yep, I seem to like them. I don't know why."_

"_Same with black feathers, I guess I just take after the rest of my family."_

"_Yes, black is such a dull colour though" Kat said placing the feather in her hair._

"_Well, family colour, we're obviously dull."_

"_Not that I know of" She said smiling sweetly and making her way out of the forest. "See you later Robin!"_

"_Bye!"_

_When they were 14..._

_They had been writing each other through different names for 2 years now._

**Dear Richard,**

**My little sister is becoming more dependent on me every day, I don't know if I'll be able to keep writing you as much as I have, I'm sorry.**

**From, Susan.**

_That was the last one she had sent him._

**Dear Susan,**

**Me neither, my father has made it so I search the forest for anything I can, along with a group of boys my age, I won't be able to write either, I'm sorry too.**

**From, Richard.**

_The last time he thought he would ever have contact with her._

_Now, when they are 18..._

_"Still listening to your father!" Robin turned to see none other than Katarina stood there with a smirk on her face. "You're not 4 anymore are you Robin?" She walked and pulled Maria to the side and whistled twice._

_"No, but then again, neither are you. What are you doing in the forest?"_

_"What are __**you**__ doing with my little sister?" she replied when the demon dog came up behind her. "Wrolf, take Maria back home would you? I'll whistle if I need you again. Thank you." The demon dog then did exactly what she asked, but not until Katarina gave Maria the hare._

_"You do realize you're messing with my orders."_

_"I'm also disobeying my uncle's. Still always with the black. Why? It's such a dull colour." She said frowning._

_End of dream..._

Kat woke up with a start to see Maria shouting at Loveday for leaving us. "Maria, there's no reason to shout at our guest now is there?" Kat said with a frown on her face.

"But she left us in the forest!"

"And I'm sure she had a reason. Get dressed and go have breakfast, okay?"

"Yes Kat."

Maria then got changed and left the room to go downstairs.

"What do you want Loveday?" Katarina asked before Loveday held up a red dress.

"This belonged to the first ever Moon Princess."

Kat smiled and hugged Loveday. After she put it on she twirled noticing just how long the dress was.

"Fits you like a glove." Loveday said smiling.

"Oh Loveday this is hopeless. I'm as far away to find the pearls as ever. They have to be here somewhere, hidden. Come on, come with me."

"Where? Downstairs! Oh no, no, no, I'm not going downstairs."

Not long after that Loveday was in the room playing the piano alongside Katarina, when Kat suddenly stood up and watched in a mirror how Loveday and Benjamin broke up. She was a De Noir. Kat then went back to join a miserable looking Loveday. "So you missed your chance to bring the families together?"

Loveday nodded. "He broke my heart."

Kat then comforted her saying "I think he broke his heart too."

"But he let me be lost forever."

"It must have been quite a shock for him. I mean, maybe if you had waited for him to calm down. Perhaps apologized."

"Oh **me** apologize!" She then got up and left saying "Oh, you don't understand."

"I'm starting to understand one thing, the real curse of this valley, is pride." She then went upstairs to find Digweed taking the portrait off the wall. "Digweed stop!"

"But that would be the master's wishes." He said stopping with his hands still on the painting.

Katarina looked at the painting and her eyes widened.

**Katarina's POV:**

I couldn't believe I didn't see it before! "Don't move a muscle. I'll be back" I said running down the stair to get Maria, Mrs. Heliotrope and Marmaduke. After coming back upstairs Digweed was in the exact same place and position he was in when I left.

"Ah, there she is," Marmaduke said smiling at the picture. "Each time a new Moon Princess arrives, so does this picture."

"But look at it! Look at it!" I shouted then turning to Digweed. "Eh, Digweed, you can move now."

"Oh, thank goodness." He said joining the 3 I had brought upstairs, as did I.

The picture then moved and she showed me where she had hidden the pearls. "Can't you see? There look! She's showing us! She took the pearls!"

"Katarina, are you telling us, that the Moon Princess herself took the Moon Pearls?" Marmaduke asked me.

"Yes! Yes, and she's showing me where she hid them."

"Well where? Where'd she put them?"

"They're in a tree somewhere. Out in the forest"

"Well that's a help."

"No I saw what was nearby; I think I'd know it again if I saw it."

"Hm."

"Hm. What?" I asked confused by his expression. "What?" I asked surprised by his look towards me.

"There's only one person who's walked the woods his whole life. Someone, who has it in his blood," Marmaduke said with a knowing smirk. He couldn't know surely.

"Robin!" I asked while Marmaduke's smile widened. "Impossible, he's an arrogant so and so. I never ever want to see him again." I said trying to cover up what I knew Marmaduke knew. "It's a point of honour, it's a matter of-"

"Pride?" He asked obviously knowing what I had said to Loveday not long ago. I then walked downstairs knowing what I would have to do. Damn that stupid boy, why do I always have to see him? It doesn't make anything easier...

**A/N: I haven't gotten reviews latley :/ So please review, I'm going to finish this story but I would really like reviews :/ Thanks for reading anyway :') xx**


	6. Finally Standing Up!

_I own no-one apart from Katarina._

Chapter 6:

**Katarina's POV:**

As I got on Solo with Serena in my hands, I turned to Maria and told her that everything would be alright, and that there were a million reasons why she couldn't come with me. I gave Digweed the two letters I had written to my uncle and to Loveday. I just hoped everything would turn out fine. Mrs. Heliotrope came to me and told me that she believed in me before I shouted to Marmaduke goodbye. He fell over of course, that silly cook. As I set off I took one last look upon the house before riding into the forest. It wasn't long until I stopped Solo told her to stay and walked to where I knew there would be a trap. I placed Serena in it and waited behind a tree for the person I knew would come to collect.

**Robin's POV:**

I knew the trap had gone off so I went to where it was. I stopped when I was near it as I could feel that someone else was around. Not long after I thought that, someone stepped out from behind a tree. Katarina. She was back, again, this time smiling. Why?

"Princess. Giving yourself up, how good of you."

She laughed, before pulling on something. The next thing I knew I was hanging upside down while she laughed at me. "The great trapper, trapped."

"Let me down you little witch!"

"Certainly." She said walking over to the rope with my knife in her hand.

"No! Don't you dare!"

"No?"

As I screamed in pain she went over to the rabbit and set it free. Then she turned to... LEAVE!

"Wait! This is really hurting I can feel my head swelling."

She turned around. "Oh no, it was like that before." She walked over. "I will let you down, if you do one thing for me."

"What!"

"Just promise you will listen. Say I promise..." She then spun around. "Just! SAY IT!"

"I promise. Alright? You beat me. Let me down."

"Very well." She said before cutting the rope. And I fell to the ground. I ran up to her when the demon dog came and started barking at me.

"What about him?"

"You're a De Noir." She explained throwing my knife to my feet. "He very probably will hurt you."

I grabbed the knife and sat down on a log. "I'm listening."

After she explained it all to me. I started to walk away. "Goodbye."

"Robin, please."

"I promised I would listen. And I have." I turned to walk away again when she grabbed my elbow and spun me round.

"Robin you have to help me! You HAVE to!"

I grabbed her arms. "You are a Merryweather!" The demon dog barked making me let her go. Seeing the pleading and sorrow in her eyes, made mine water. "Right now I ought to kill you."

"Kill me and the whole valley dies with me. You and I can stop it and we only have until moonrise. Tonight." She explained walking right past me.

I didn't want her to leave. As tears threatened to fall from me being affected by her sadness, I turned and said. "I'm still listening." I then saw her smile and continue walking, knowing I would follow. After walking for a while, I got one of her ribbons from my pocket, and tied it on a tree.

"What was that?" She asked.

"False trail."

"What were you doing with one of my ribbons in your pocket?" She smiled up at me. I couldn't help but smile back and laugh.

"The pearls are in a tree, but it's very distinctive. It has massive roots twisting around a deep black hollow. And-"

"I know where that is." She turned and looked at me interested. I rested my back on a tree. "Suppose, I do decide to help you." I walked in front of her. "And suppose we actually do find the pearls. What then?"

"Well, we'd return the pearls to the sea... And then we'd go-"

"You know my father's coming after you?"

"It's just a matter of finding them before he finds me."

"Hmm." I started to walk ahead to where the tree was.

"So, your 18 now. You still listen to your father. You haven't done what you said you would."

"What?"

"You said that you would stop listening to your father at the age of 17. You're 18."

"Oh, well, you were gone. I saw no point in me doing as I said when you weren't around to be my friend when no-one else would, if I went against my father."

"Fair enough."

"It's through the clearing over the next hill. We're not far now."

"Wrolf."

"We're not far now." I said, suddenly I remembered the last time I saw her. It was when I tried to kiss her. She hadn't mentioned it. Probably for the best. She was the Moon Princess after all; I was just Coeur De Noir's son.

She ran ahead. "Wrolf!"

Suddenly I was grabbed and pulled behind a tree.

"Wrolf? Robin? Robin!" I heard Wrolf whimper and she started to run after shouting of Wrolf. After this I was pulled away past Wrolf and held against another tree as my father came to stand in front of me.

"Oh this is pretty."

"Father please let me explain."

"Is it not enough for one member of my family to betray me? Now I find that her brother is a traitor too. I will take care of the princess myself. Once and for all." My father then walked away, leaving me to worry about what would happen to Katarina.

**Katarina's POV:**

I knew he would leave after I mentioned his father. Why couldn't he be brave for once in his life! "Wrolf!" So Wrolf disappears, then Robin disappears. Next it'll be the trees and the mud until I've gone mad! I looked around then seeing the white horse again. And I've gone mad. I decided to follow it anyway. It led me up a hill, to the tree! Well, looks like I'm not mad after all. It actually was there. When I looked into the hole. Coeur De Noir came up and grabbed me.

"Where are the pearls!"

"No! Stop! AH! You don't understand! The moon will kill us all!" His gun went off and I screamed.

**No-one's POV:**

"Katarina!" Robin shouted at the sound of the gun as Wrolf managed to jump out of the hole he was in. Robin and Wrolf started running to Katarina when another gun shot went off and Robin was running alone. Robin would have gone to see if he could help Wrolf when he heard Katarina scream. Then he immediately ran towards her.

Coeur put his hand over Katarina's mouth to stop her from screaming. But she just bit his hand causing him to scream. She ran only a few steps before running into Robin. "You! How could you betray me like that!" She shouted at him, hitting him.

"Robin!" Coeur said.

"Katarina wait." Robin said holding her hand and making her stay where she was, before turning to his father, he put his knife against his father's neck. "I will not let you take her father."

"Put the knife down boy."

"Father, please. You have to listen to what Katarina has to say!"

"Traitor! You are nothing to me now!"

Robin let go of his father and pulled Katarina ordering her to go. "I'll know where to find you again!" Coeur shouted as Robin waited for Katarina to be in front of him to keep her safe. "Back where it all began." He said walking as Robin & Katarina ran.

**Katarina's POV:**

We ran and Robin shouted behind me. "Katarina they're right behind us!" We then reached the tree. "In here." I said as Robin followed me into the hole of the tree. "Robin, look at this." I said as I saw a door. I then stopped and turned to look at him. "Congratulations."

"On what?"

"Finally standing up to your father."

"Well it was either that or let him kill you. I made the right choice."

I smiled and hugged him. Soon the curse would be over. And everything would be fine. Then I could finally talk to him without it being a secret. It will happen tonight. And the families **will** come together, and be at peace.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!:D Please keep reviewing and I will try to write as soon as I can!:D Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed reading this :') xx**


	7. A Drop In The Ocean

_I own no-one apart from Katarina._

Chapter 7

**Katarina's POV:**

Me and Robin entered the room through the door and discovered a room with a bed, a mirror and anything you would expect to be in an everyday bedroom; minus the fact that there were tree trunk roots and leaves hanging from the ceiling. It was unbelievable to think that the moon pearls had been placed here by the moon princess. However that is what I had seen and this is where the horse had shown me to. "Where are they?" I thought aloud "It's hers it must be." I said holding up a dress I had found. "Where, where did you put them?" We searched and searched and I saw a horse's head made out of stone just like the one on my fireplace. I knew then that it was going to open a secret door. I moved the head and just as I thought a door opened. I looked at Robin and he smiled. He went inside and looked to see what the passage led to. I then saw another statue. No. It couldn't be. I walked over to the statue of a woman and I grabbed the stone pearls from around her neck. When I removed the pearls they turned from stone into... The moon pearls! I turned around and showed them to Robin, his smile widened as he said with excitement "The pearls!" Just then we heard voices and noises. Robin ran and blocked the door with a log that was on the floor. We both then ran into the secret passageway I had just uncovered and then the door slid shut as soon as Robin and I were through. But of course, Robin started complaining that it was too dark. So I decided to ask the moon pearls to give us light and to show us the way. Luckily they did as I said and lit up straight away. After walking for around 10 minutes, Robin said my name as to question where I was going. But then I saw the horse showing me an exit. "Don't you see? She's showing us the way." After saying this Robin looked at me confused like he always did. Joyful. "Robin you really do have to stop looking so confused all of the time."

"Well it's not my fault you always say such confusing things."

"You can live with it."

"I know. I never doubted that. Not once have I ever doubted that!"

"I never said you did" I laughed and saw that when I did a smile came about his face. It was always nice to see him smile. It let me know that there was still happiness to be found even in the hearts of people who have been broken. "C'mon, we better hurry. We don't have much time."

When we came close to the end of the tunnel I could hear my uncle starting to attack Coeur De Noir! I ran round the corner shouting "No Uncle no! Stop it!"

"Father we've got them!" Robin shouted as we ran towards them.

"Look!" I shouted holding them out.

"Give me the pearls!" Coeur shouted reaching for them, this causing me to immediately hide them behind my back.

"Those dammed pearls! They've brought us nothing but heartache and grief!"

"No uncle." I began. "It is not the pearls but the greed in our hearts that has brought us this misery." To this statement he looked shocked. But I stand by it.

"Father" Loveday said coming into the circle. "Why is there so much hatred in your heart?"

"My daughter." He said, with a look on his face that looked like regret and sorrow. At this moment you could see how sorry he felt for casting his daughter out over her falling in love with my uncle.

Loveday looked over to the moon then back at her father. "Don't you want to be free of this darkness imprisoning you?"

To this he turned round and pointed at my uncle. "It is he! It is he-"

"Father!" Loveday shouted interrupting Coeur before he could belt out an insult. "Benjamin" she said holding out both her hands to my uncle and her father. She placed their hands on top of each other then placed the pearls over them. She then left it open for me to speak.

"Look, the 5000th moon; the curse is coming true. If you can sacrifice your pride, we can save our families, we can save the valley!"

"You first" Benjamin said.

"No, no, after you." Coeur responded.

It was obvious that neither would apologize first. So I dropped their hands and started to walk to the cliff. "I must do this myself." When I reached the cliff I looked down to the ocean then back up at the moon while holding up the pearls. "At the 5000th moon. I, Katarina Merryweather, Moon Princess of Moonacre, do remove the curse that darkens this valley. Take back what is yours!" I shouted throwing the pearls into the ocean. However they just flew right back into my hands. I looked at them in confusion. After a couple of seconds I broke the necklace so the pearls were each their own piece. I then threw them into the ocean. But yet again they came back, this time attaching themselves to my dress. I tried my hardest to wipe them off, but they would not move. I then realized what I had to do. I took a few steps forward so I was on the very edge of the cliff. I then looked back to the people stood behind me. The look on Loveday's face told me she knew what I was away to do. Robin on the other hand had no idea. I looked to him and mouthed the words "I'm sorry." To him before turning back around. I looked down to the ocean then closed my eyes... Then... I jumped.

**Robin's POV:**

She jumped! I ran towards the cliff shouting "No! NO!" I sat on the edge of the cliff on the verge of tears as she crashed into the water. I couldn't believe it. She had sacrificed herself for the sake of the valleys and the sake of everyone else. All I wanted was to jump in after her. But my sister Loveday obviously knew this as she would not let go of my shoulder. I sat there unable to take in all that had happened. Then without my permission tears spilled from my eyes. She was gone. "Katarina..." Loveday then let go of my shoulder and started to hug Benjamin as my father gripped hold of my shoulder. I then stood as the moon gave off a light that was blinding. A wave started to form, it was coming straight for the cliff. We all stood in awe as the wave crashed into the side and there stood a unicorn. What was on its back? Katarina! She suddenly started to wake up. "Katarina" I shouted in relief; as did Loveday. She looked confused at first but then a smile arrived on her face as she realized everything that had happened.

"Sweet child you're alive" Sir Benjamin said to her giving her a hug.

"Uncle." She said in relief as he started to cry with happiness. She smiled knowing she had finally cracked the man that tried his hardest to never show emotion. She kissed the unicorn then came up to me with a smirk on her face. "Were you worried Robin?"

"No, anyone could have done that." I said before Loveday smacked me across the head. Katarina then hugged me. This was it; the war between our families was over. We could finally stop keeping secrets. With this in mind I kissed her. When I pulled away I realised what I had done and my eyes went wide. She laughed and gave me a quick peck on the lips to reassure me that it was ok. I smiled like I had never done before. She felt the same way. That was the greatest thing I could have asked for. We didn't even have to keep it a secret; although all the looks from everyone else was surprise. Katarina then went on to hug Loveday "You are the true moon princess" Loveday said to her with a proud smile.

Suddenly, a black lion roared from behind us all. "That'll be a black lion then sir." Everyone started to step back until Katarina spoke.

"It's alright uncle, it's just Wrolf." as she stroked him walking by. Katarina smiled at him as Sir Benjamin started to apologize to Loveday. He got down on one knee and was away to propose when someone shouted from behind. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" we all turned around to Dulock holding a gun "I will finish her now!"

"NO, stop Dulock!" Father ordered him, before a woman came and wacked Dulock multiple times with an umbrella.

"Haha, that'll be the search party sir!" Digweed shouted in glee.

"Katarina" The woman shouted "I'm here! My dear, I've come to save you!" With that she hugged Katarina.

"Thank you, but all is well. Where is Maria!" She shouted after letting go and realizing that she wasn't with the woman. "Mrs. Heliotrope! Where is Maria!" You could tell by her voice that she was scared and more worried than she had ever been in her life.

"Katarina" Someone shouted as we turned around, Maria.

"Maria!" Katarina shouted running and hugging her little sister tight.

Benjamin then got down on one knee again. "Is there, to be a wedding?" Mrs. Heliotrope asked. To which Digweed walked over and pointed at himself and said "Oh, ma'am." She looked confused. "Mr Dogwood, eh." But then she smiled and held his hand lightly. Katarina was smiling so big it was hard not to look. I then got brought back to reality when Loveday coughed looking at me. I then looked back to Katarina who was laughing.

"Well there we are nothing to be done." Benjamin said.

I smiled as Katarina grabbed my hand. This was the ending of the story... But it was the beginning of a whole new one.

**The End**

**A/N: Ok, so that is the ending to this story. I will probably start a sequel to it sooner or later. I don't know when but I shall try my best to do so. I hope you enjoyed reading this story and I'm sorry for waiting so long to finish this but I just couldn't get into the mood for some reason. Anyway, please review and I hope to start the sequel at some point. Laters :') x**


End file.
